


Lollypop

by Supernatural_loves_of_my_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, lollypop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_loves_of_my_life/pseuds/Supernatural_loves_of_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets close to Sam and Sam just can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollypop

Sam had been attempting to do some research for a new case that he and Dean were working on but Gabriel had been smirking at him all day and it was really starting to get on his nerves. Sam glanced up from his laptop and across the room at the archangel, who was laying across a chair sucking on a lollypop.

The angel wiggled his fingers in greeting and pulled the sweet from his mouth with a pop. “What’s up, Sammy?” he said licking his lips. The smug look never left his face. Sam knew Gabriel was trying to get to him and he was succeeding. No matter how hard he tried, Sam couldn’t stop thinking about the way Gabe’s lips wrapped around the lollypop.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked to the other side of the room where Dean sat flipping through their father’s journal, looking for some kind of clue on how to kill whatever monster was currently terrorizing the town they were holed up in.

“Dean,” Sam’s voice was strained with huskiness. He cleared his throat and continued. “You got anything?” Sam arched his eyebrow.

“Nada.” Dean flipped the journal shut. “And I take it from that bitch face you’re making, neither do you.” He cocked his head to the side.

Sam shook his head, the mane of hair on his head getting in his eyes and shook his head again to rid his eyes of the hair. Sighing he looked back to his laptop. This was a rough case. They had had been working on it for four days and people were still dying.

Dean grumbled but replied back. “Well I’m gonna go check in with the coroner again. Maybe get some grub.” Glancing back up, Sam watched as he rose from his chair and stretched out his arms. “You gonna stay here?” Dean flicked his eyes over to the archangel and back. Sam knew he was thinking about the last couple of times they had left Gabriel alone while they were on a hunt. One time they had come back to him going at it with a stripper and another they had come back to a bloody Gabriel and a dead demon. Sam couldn’t decide which was worse but was leaning more towards the second because he knew the archangel was practically defenseless while his grace was partially missing. And while Sam wasn’t completely comfortable with the looks Gabriel had been sending him, he would like to spend some more time with him. Maybe ask him about the day he died or the day he was resurrected, since that was as strange as the first.

Dean looked at Sam expectantly. “Y-Yeah… I still have a couple of sources I should check.” He rubbed his hand over his face. “There’s still not much to go off of.”

Dean nodded and headed out the door, grabbing and concealing his gun along the way.

When the door closed a new spark appeared in Gabriel’s eyes. “Aw Sammy, you didn’t have to.”

Sam looked back up from his computer. “Have to what?” He sounded as clueless as he actually was.

Gabriel smirked for the umpteenth time and sauntered over to the table Sam was working at. He took the seat adjacent to the baffled Winchester. Leaning forward with his elbows on the table Gabriel whispered. “Aw come on Sammy, we both know you stayed here just so you could have some alone time with little old me.” He plopped the sweet back into his mouth and gave Sam a come hither look.

Sam was stunned. From what, he couldn’t tell but he was pretty sure it was a tie between the fact that Gabe was becoming more attractive by the minute and that Gabe had practically read his mind.

Sam could feel the blood rush to his face and felt the tips of his ears grow warm.

Gabe grinned through the lollypop and leaned forward even further. He was now close enough that Sam could smell the sugar on his breath. Cherry and chocolate.

Gabe may not be able to smite but it didn’t stop Gabe from summoning enough candy to satisfy a hoard of children. Sam sucked in a deep breath and let the sent settle on his tongue. He imagined the way Gabe had been mouthing his candy all day. Piece after piece, each lollypop being eaten in a way that he knew was purposefully supposed to drive him crazy.

He broke himself from his daze and tried resisting again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gabe. I only stayed behind to find out what monster we’re dealing with.” He let out the breath he was holding in. It shouldn’t be that hard to lie to him but it was. Sam wasn’t impersonating an FBI agent or talking to strangers on the street. This was Gabe. Gabe the guy who’s death he had taken really hard. Gabe the guy who was currently sitting close enough for him to become flustered.

When Sam saw Gabe’s grin grow in size he knew immediately that he had said something that hadn’t helped his case. It wasn’t hard to figure out what went wrong. He had never called him ‘Gabe’ out loud or to his face. It had always been ‘Gabriel’.

 “Got a nickname for me now, Sammy?” Gabe removed the lollypop stick from his mouth and threw it in the nearby trashcan. Gabe rested his hand on Sam’s thigh and closed some of the distance between them.

Sam tensed. The man he had dreamed of on several occasions was trying to make his dreams a reality. He became aware of everything. His heart beat picked up. Gabe squeezed his upper thigh. His breath fanned over Sam’s face. The laptop’s screen dimmed. Gabe reached up to Sam’s plaid shirt and undoing the top button. Gabe’s breath fanned over his face again. Sam breathed it in. Then, he snapped.

He closed the space between their lips, forcing his mouth on to Gabe’s in such a way that their teeth clashed. Gabe immediately made himself more comfortable, moving onto Sam’s lap.

Sam became dazed again. He grasped at Gabe’s waist and tugged him closer, continuing the assault on his mouth. Gabe’s hands wandered and eventually rested in Sam’s hair. Sam broke away but stayed close.

He was yet again at war with himself. He wanted to keep going but he knew what that would lead to and Dean had to make a reappearance at some point. He didn’t want to think about what his reaction would be to seeing his little brother in bed with a guy who has killed him hundreds of times. Yet, the way Gabe had his arms wrapped around him, the way Gabe tugged harshly on his lower lip, wanting to continue on, was enough for him to make a speedy decision.

Sam reclaimed Gabe’s lips with a renewed passion and stood up, taking the short archangel with him. With Gabe’s leg wrapped around his torso he made his way over to the bed. He kneeled on the bed then lowered them both to the mattress. He could taste the sugar now. Every time their tongues met it drove him a little crazier. He shifted, pressing Gabe into the mattress below, the springs squeaking in rebuttal.

Gabe ran his hands through Sam’s hair tugging at it slightly. Sam moaned quietly and Gabe soon found himself focusing on nothing but the feel of Sam’s lips and the softness of his hair.

Sam needed to feel more. He continued unbuttoning his shirt where Gabe had left off. The shorter man quickly got the memo and helped with the unbuttoning. Sam shrugged off the shirt and shifted until one of his legs was in between Gabriel’s.

Hands were dragged up chests and hair was tugged. Sam controlled the kiss. Nipping and running a tongue over areas he bit. He was getting rough and Gabe didn’t mind. He moaned and reached up to start unbuttoning his own shirt. Sam quickly grabbed the hand and pinned it to the bed. If anyone was going to be taking off Gabe’s shirt it was going to be him. He kissed Gabe a little harder and felt him smirk.

“Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that.” Sam stopped at his words. He didn’t want it to pan out like this. The feelings he had for Gabe weren’t just lust. He was filled with so much raw emotion while thinking about him, thinking about them together, that it hurt.

He looked down at the still smirking angel and let go of his hand. He reached up to Gabe’s shirt and unbuttoned it the rest of the way, smoothing it away from his abdomen. He lent down and laid a kiss to Gabe’s most recent scar. Moving further down the bed he trail kisses down to Gabe’s pants, then back up.

Gabe had lost his smirk when he saw the intensity in Sam’s eyes. It wasn’t a joke anymore. The human actually returned his feelings. 


End file.
